Yukari Kotozume
Yukari Kotozume (琴爪ゆかり Kotozume Yukari) is one of the five main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode who is a second year high school student. She is rather selfish and above everyone else like a "cat". Yukari's alter ego is Cure Macaron (キュアマカロン Kyua Makaron) and she is based off macarons and cats. Her catchphrases are "How Interesting" and "Fufufu...". Personality Yukari is a beautiful yet noble girl. When she is bored, she'll use her skills to perform tasks but after meeting Ichika, she starts to enjoy everyday a lot more. She can be quite selfish and arrogant like a "cat", often leaving things because she gets bored easily; this trait tends to annoy the droids sometimes. However, there's no doubt that Yukari is a good person. In regards to General Grievous, Yukari does respect him, and finds him "interesting". Appearance Yukari has sharp purple eyes and long, wavy light purple hair with thick bangs. She wears a stylish lilac trench coat held shut with a lavender ribbon over a purple top and a short gray pencil skirt. To accent this she wears purple boots and magenta earrings and sometimes wears a wide-brimmed lilac hat with a purple band around it. As Cure Macaron, her hair becomes longer and slightly darker. She wears a large purple macaron-shaped hat on the left of her head with two magenta gems on it and a lilac ribbon. She gains purple cat ears and a tail. Her dress is a purple and white bodice with two purple buttons to match the material at the center of her chest and puffy sleeves. The skirt resembles a macaron and has four layers, with purple and white as the first, followed by light purple lining, then a magenta layer with purple frill trim. Her Sweets Pact rests on her left hip set on a purple ribbon. She wears long white opera gloves and a pair of purple thigh-length high-heeled boots with an anklet with three magenta orbs around her left ankle. She also wears a purple choker with a long purple ribbon on the back and the same magenta earrings. Her Patisserie outfit includes light purple boots with slightly darker ribbon to match the ribbon on her hat and stripes on her sleeves. At the center of her chest is a ruffled piece of cloth. Cure Macaron "With Beauty and Excitement! Let's・La・Mix It All Up! Cure Macaron! Is Ready To Serve!" 美しさとトキメキを！レッツ・ラ・まぜまぜ！キュアマカロン！できあがり！ Utsukushisa to Tokimeki wo! Rettsu・Ra・Mazemaze! Kyua Makaron! Dekiagari! Cure Macaron (キュアマカロン) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Yukari. She transforms using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In this form, she becomes quick and agile and her nails can grow into claws like a cat. Attacks Kirakira★Kiraru: The main method of attack used by the Cures, which manifests in the form of magical batter within the Sweets Pact. As Cure Macaron, Yukari has shown she has the ability to: *Blow a flurry of purple bubbles at the foe that explode on impact. *Attack the foe with powerful slashes of purple energy from her claws. *'Kirakirakirarun★Kirakiraru:' A more powerful version of the original incantation, giving Macaron the ability to summon large circular structures resembling macaron cookies and yo-yo's. She uses them to envelop the foe in a spider-web-like structure that implodes and sends them flying. *'Sweets Wonderful' (スイー・ツー・ワンダフル・アラ・モード Suī-Tsu-Wan-Dafuru) is the group attack Cure Macaron performs with the other four Cures. To perform it, she must use the Candy Rod. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:2008 Separatists Category:Pretty Cures Category:Confederacy Members